A Chance To Feel
by cupcakeloversunite001
Summary: After Axel overhears a strange conversation between Xemnas and Saix, all of the Organization members except Roxas are sent to Castle Oblivion for a meeting. Xemnas reveals that they are going to need a test subject, because they might have found a way to give a nobody what they want most. How will this affect Axel's relationship with Roxas? Summary sucks, story is better.


**A/N:** So for Christmas last year I received Kingdom Hearts 1.5 and 2.5 and I completely fell in love with the games and the fandom. When we had the PS2 and it first came out I remember my older siblings play it, but I was too young to really play through the story myself. I was happy to hear that they were remastering the games for PS3! Anyways, since the fandom is so old, I don't know how many reads this will get, but I figured If I was going to write this, I might as well post it for others to read if they are still in the fandom.

**Summary and Title:** This fanfiction is called 'A Chance to Feel'. After Axel overhears a strange conversation between Xemnas and Saix, all of the Organization members except Roxas are sent to Castle Oblivion for a meeting. Though Xemnas reveals that they are going to need a test subject, because they might have found a way to give a nobody what they want most. Summary sucks, I swear story is better. Follows part of Kingdom Hearts 2 timeline, with slightly canon AkuRoku. Warnings inside. Told from Axel's perspective

**Rated:** M. For human testing, gruesome, heartbreak, extreme language. None of this will happen in the first chapter. Slight character death.

* * *

><p>Axel smiled as he summoned a black portal mixing with a variety of colors for himself and Demyx to return back home. "I think we're done here."<p>

Demyx looked around and nodded, making sure the coast is still clear form any heartless that could have attacked. "Yeah. Sounds like it! This was a fun mission! So what do you plan on doing after this?"

"Well, checking in with Xemnas and-or Saïx, then probably having ice cream with Roxas. Just the usual." Axel walked through the portal nonchalantly, Demyx following him like a puppy, eager to hear any more details Axel might spill.

"Aw you two are too cute!" He cooed, silently giggling to himself. "If I didn't know better, I would assume you two would have something going on together." He nudged Axel playfully with his own elbow, laughing slightly louder.

Axel blushed slightly and laughed, trying to erase the faint flame of embarrassment. "Yeah, whatever you say Demyx. Gotta go, or else I'm gonna be late. Catch you later."

"Bye Axy! Have fun with your date!" Demyx taunted playfully while laughing and waving, almost exaggerating the wave.

Axel rolled his eyes as he walked through the large castle where has been residing for quite awhile. He always had the same schedule. Wake up, have breakfast, do whatever, complete a mission, check in with Saïx or Xemnas, then have ice cream with Roxas, finishing out the day the best way he knew how. By spending it with his best friend.

He knew this castle so well, that he didn't even need to think about walking. He always lets his legs carry him, thinking about nothing in particular. At last, since he was walking for at least ten minutes, he found the the door where he was sure at least Saïx would be. As he was about to open the door, he heard two men talking, definitely Xemnas and Saïx.

Saïx made an audible sigh. "Are you sure this will work?"

Xemnas took a long time to respond. "That is why we are experimenting. We will need someone to experiment on. Number thirteen and will be left in the dark, seeing as he is still valuable members of this Organization. We will hold a meeting tomorrow at Castle Oblivion, inviting everyone but number thirteen. We will give him a day off to spend as he pleases. Meanwhile at Castle Oblivion we will ask for a volunteer, but we will not tell them what they are volunteering for. We will provide as minimal information as possible."

"But what if no one volunteers." Saïx interjected.

"Worry not, I guarantee someone will. We will offer them time off and something every nobody wishes." Axel could practically hear the smirk on Xemnas' face. What could Xemnas offer, that every nobody would want?

Axel's eyes widened at the conversation, but realized if he was caught he would get it too much trouble. However, as soon as he thought that, he heard footsteps of someone coming to the door. He was practically frozen as Saïx opened the door and looked straight at him.

Saïx nodded to Axel. "Oh Axel, coming to check in? I trust your mission was successful?"

Axel nodded, eager to leave and hear more of the past conversation. "Yeah. Of course." Why wouldn't Saïx say anything, he was practically spying on them, which was a huge rule that he had just broken.

Saïx spoke. "There will be a meeting at Castle Oblivion tomorrow. I trust you can keep this a secret from number thirteen"

Axel looked to both Xemnas in the room then to Saïx, 'Why are they keeping something from Roxas, are they waking up Sora already?' He thought to himself, though he immediately pushed the thought out of his mind. "Fine."

"You are dismissed." Xemnas spoke up from afar, Axel assumed that Xemnas knew about his eavesdropping.

Axel nodded and quickly walked out of the room stopping at the edge of the door to see if he could hear any more of the earlier conversation. He was disappointed to hear a different conversation begin. Something about

He summoned a portal to Twilight Town to meet Roxas then stepped through, he was immediately greeted by the lively town. Children laughing, businessmen selling, and people entertaining. He smiled and left to the ice cream shop, smelling the lively air of the town.

After Axel bought his two ice creams and made sure to get out of eye-sight and summoned another portal, to the top of the tower. He stepped through, smiling when he found Roxas waiting for him, looking up at the sky.

"You're always early" he chuckled as he handed an ice cream to Roxas.

Roxas pouted and took the ice cream. "No you're just always late."

Axel laughed again as he started eating his ice cream. He always love spending time with his friend, though always having this pinching sensation in his chest, unsure of what it was. "How was your mission today Rox?"

"Oh! Well, I had a solo mission today, so it went pretty well." Roxas smiled, Axel could tell that he was proud.

Axel smiled. "Climbing to the top are you?" He could remember when that kid was a zombie, to think that Roxas was now having solo missions was amazing.

Roxas laughed loudly then nodded. The two sat in silence eating their ice cream, while looking at the sunset admiring the mixture of red and orange colors. "Axel?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked over to Roxas, finishing his ice cream. "Yeah?"

"Remember... When you took me for ice cream that one time?" He paused and continued when Axel nodded. "You said my first mission was where it all begins for me." He smiled looking back at the nearly over sunset. "I think I know what you mean now."

Axel could have sworn he felt something. Pride? Happiness? He didn't know, all he knew was that he was enjoying this moment, and he never wanted it to end. As the sun further to the horizon, he began to realize that it wouldn't, and he would have to go to Castle Oblivion tomorrow.

It was finally nighttime and Axel and Roxas both realized they had to go to bed and go to their missions tomorrow. "Oh Roxas... You might not see me for awhile, I'm heading over to Castle Oblivion."

Roxas looked slightly disappointed, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright, see you soon Axel." Roxas turned around and left Axel.

Axel sighed and summoned his last portal he needed for the day to his room. He stepped through tiredly though the portal barely blinking before he was surrounded with yet another familiar surrounding.

His completely white surrounding didn't phase him as the room always still had a certain brightness to it, even after he turned off the lights. Carefully, he made his way to his bed and laid down. His mind immediately drifted to the earlier conversation that he wasn't meant to have heard. How he got caught, but didn't get punished like he usually would have. Why? He kept questioning, that work just bouncing along in his mind.

He hoped that the wouldn't awaken Sora already. Didn't they say it would take some time? He had grown quite.. Fond... Of Roxas. He assumed that would be the best way you could explain for this thing he seems to feel around Roxas... He didn't exactly know.

Still one question always remained in his thoughts as he drifted into a restless sleep. Why did he always get stuck with the icky jobs?

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** So, this is the first chapter tell me what you think! This whole fanfiction will probably be around 10-15 chapters. Good news is, if you read any of my other fanfictions, they will be updated this week!


End file.
